


stars in your bloodstream and constellations in your mind

by mylittleshipocean



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleshipocean/pseuds/mylittleshipocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtzmann's constant flirting becomes too much for Erin to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars in your bloodstream and constellations in your mind

**Author's Note:**

> I had to use google to find pick up lines because I'm a lonely gay nerd who's never hit on anyone in her life

“Morning Holtz” Erin said as she entered the cluttered chaos that was Holtz’s work area, stepping over piles of half-finished or discarded gadgets.  
Holtz pushed her chrome tinted glasses slightly down her nose so she could stare at her over the darkened rim “Did you get those pants on sale?”  
“What–?”  
“Because” she said, running her tongue slowly across her lips “At my house they’re 100% off”  
“Holtzmann!” Erin chastised quietly, breathily, as a blush spread across her face like a wildfire through the Australian brush.  
Wiggling her eyebrows suggestively Holtzmann laughed “I’m just saying it how it is”  
Erin laughed nervously, mentally cursing herself for once again not having the courage to either confront the young woman about her constant flirting or flirt back. Holtzmann’s flirty nature got under Erin’s skin more than she would care to admit. The blush was only the start of the effect she had on her. Erin wanted nothing more than to kiss her. But Holtzmann flirted with everyone so it was obvious she didn’t feel the same.

“Hey Erin, what’s the time?”  
Rolling her eyes, Erin said tiredly “Holtz, you have a watch”  
“Well, I’d check it but I can’t take my eyes off you”  
All three other ghostbusters raised their eyes simultaneously to stare at their rambunctious co-worker who was grinning wider than they’d ever seen her, obviously pleased with herself for coming up with that line.  
Abby and Patty shared a knowing look between the two of them before busying themselves with their work as if no workplace fraternization had just occurred.  
Erin had reached a completely new shade of red and her thoughts were flying through her brain like bullets on a battlefield. Out of all Holtzmann’s lines this was by far one of the sweetest.

Mumbling equations and math problems to herself, Erin whirled around the whiteboard, trying to complete and balance a particularly difficult equation.  
“Hey”  
Erin jumped, startled out of her stupor, at the sound of Holtzmann’s greeting. She hadn’t even realised that the blonde ghostbuster had come into the room. She sighed dramatically, annoyed with herself that she wasn’t able to work while Holtz was sitting, perfectly innocently, in the same room as her “Holtzmann, don’t you have a nuclear reactor to play with or something”  
“You are so much hotter than my nuclear reactor”  
Unable to stop herself (from finding out Holtzmann’s motive) anymore Erin lurched forwards and crashed her mouth onto Holtz’s. She buried her hands in the softness of the engineer’s hair and tugged it out of it’s up-do. Holtz had frozen for a split second before responding with equal passion. She fisted her hands into Erin’s shirt and pulled her even closer. Holtzmann tugged Erin’s bottom lip between her teeth then slipped her tongue inside the other woman’s open mouth. Erin responded with a moan that only spurred Holtz on more as she backed Erin against the wall and pushed their bodies flush against each other. Erin wasn’t sure at what point she had lost her power over the kiss but she was more than happy to let the eager Holtzmann take the wheel.  
Holtz moved her lips from Erin’s mouth to her neck and began sucking on her pulse point.  
Erin rolled her head back to give Holtzmann better access to her bare skin “Holtz” She breathed, clenching her hands into the downy, silky ringlets on the top of the other woman’s head.  
“Erin” Holtz drawled into her skin without removing her lips. It was hot and wet and neither of them had ever felt anything like it before. Holtz had been with her fair share of women, but no one had ever meant as much to her as Erin did, no one had ever made her fall in love with them.  
“Jillian” Her breath hitched as she spoke.  
At the sound of her given name Holtzmann pulled back so that she could look Erin in the eye. Both of their eyes were darkened with desire as they stood, captivated in each other’s gazes – trapped but without the will to run.  
Breathlessly, and unable to complete a proper sentence Erin uttered “Sorry”  
“No, say it again.” She said, something predatory in her eyes.  
Leaning forwards so they were barely a hair’s breadth apart she whispered “Jillian” Her breath caught in her throat as a primal look flited across Holtz’s face. Taking hold of Holtzmann’s hand she tugged her towards the bedroom.  
Willingly, Holtzmann followed “My, my Dr Gilbert” She chuckled, slightly out of breath “I thought you’d never ask”

Holtz snuggled closer into Erin’s chest as they laid together on her makeshift bed, the blankets tangled around their bodies, holding the two of them close. Rubbing the crown of her head against the older woman’s chin, she settled her head onto her chest and squeezed her waist tightly. “Will you be my penguin?”  
Erin frowned, running her fingers through Holtzmann’s loose hair she asked “Penguin? Cute, cuddly, fluffy? I think you’re the penguin”  
Holtz laughed, a light, carefree sound that Erin thought she could listen to forever “No. When penguins mate, they mate for life. They fall in love and spend the rest of their lives together. They spend their winters huddled together, keeping each other warm against the harsh temperature. And when it gets warmer one stays with the kids and the other goes fishing – they’re completely co-dependant. They trust each other completely.” Until this point she’d spoken in rushed tones, but now she slowed down, pulling back slightly and staring up at the physicist who had somehow wormed her way through all her defence barriers and lodged firmly in her heart like a fatal bullet “I want that with… with you”  
Tears welled in Erin’s eyes as she listened to her speak, this was the real Holtzmann. The woman underneath the flirty, confident bravado. The little girl she used to be, dreaming of a happy life, still quirky, still over-zealous, but with hope in her eyes and love in her heart. “Jillian…” Her bottom lip trembled and the tears spilled over and ran down her cheeks but she did nothing to wipe them away “…You are so beautiful, so amazing” She cupped her cheek with her hand “I’m no good at relationships. No one’s ever wanted anything from me before. I never thought I needed anyone either. But you, Holtz, you…” She trailed off, unable to form the words as she stared down into Holtzmann’s blue eyes which were filled with reverence. She pulled Holtzmann up towards her as she dipped her head and joined their lips together. It was completely different from the first time Erin had kissed her, it was slow and wet and they melted into each other.  
When Holtz pulled back her face broke out into a grin, a manic, face-splitting beam – the same one she did when one of her experiments started to work well “Does this mean…?”  
Erin smiled back at her “Yes”

**Author's Note:**

> I cry.  
> Follow my gb blog on tumblr for more fangirling - gilbertandholtzmann.


End file.
